gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way
Bye, Bye, Bye/I Want It That Way by N Sync/Backstreet Boys will be featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Will and Finn. Source Bye, Bye, Bye Lyrics (Hey, Hey) Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye... Bye, Bye... Oh, Oh.. I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye (Oh, Oh) Just hit me with the truth, Now, girl you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason, Baby come on I live for you and me, And now I really come to see, That life would be much better once you're gone. I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby Bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh) It might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye I'm giving up I know for sure I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more Bye Bye I'm checkin' out I'm signin' off Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough Don't wanna be your fool In this game for two So I'm leavin' you behind Bye, bye, bye... I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough) But I had enough And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...) Bye, Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool) But it ain't no lie Baby bye, bye, bye... Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough), I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough). Might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Bye, bye, bye I Want It That Way Lyrics Yeah You are my fire The one desire Believe when I say I want it that way But we are two worlds apart Can't reach to your heart When you say That I want it that way Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way Am I your fire Your one desire Yes I know it's too late But I want it that way Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way Now I can see that we're falling apart From the way that it used to be, yeah No matter the distance I want you to know That deep down inside of me... You are my fire The one desire You are You are, you are, you are Don't wanna hear you say Ain't nothin' but a heartache Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say) I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah) I want it that way Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say) I want it that way Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say) I want it that way 'Cause I want it that way Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Season Four Songs